


My Omega

by RoseyR



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Alpha Haruka, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Free! Kink Meme, Growing Up Together, Hand Jobs, HaruMako/MakoHaru is the main pair, M/M, Makoto being a soft-hearted cutie, Omega Makoto, Shy Makoto, Top Haruka, aggressive Haruka, bottom makoto, harumako, hints of reigisa, hints of sourin, makoharu - Freeform, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Makoto both know that they love each other, they also know that it's not completely wrong for an Alpha to be with an Omega anymore, so why is it that Makoto is hesitating?</p>
<p>Alpha Haru x Omega Makoto story</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Omega

**Author's Note:**

> This...technically has to be the first time I've written a Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic thing, so please forgive me if I make any mistakes on what it's suppose to be, so far I'm mostly basing my knowledge from other people's Alpha/Beta/Omega stories, so if you see anything that seems somewhat familiar, then that's probably it, but I'll try my best to make this story as original, as creative, and as sexy as possible :3

If you were inside Haruka Nanase home, you'd probably hear noises coming from his room. You'd probably hear the noises of clothes falling to the ground. You'd also probably hear panting from a certain someone as well as growling. You'd also probably hear someone shouting out "Haru-chan!" in a high pitch shriek.

"H-Haru-chan...a-are you sure t-this is okay?" Makoto barely could say as his breathing became rasped.

"Drop the -chan, besides isn't this fine? You are in heat right now," Haru said then continued licking and biting Makoto's neck.

"I-I g-guess...b-but I do have those pills that could help me with this stuff," Makoto said while trying to hold back a moan.

"You know they're not going to work since you're already in heat, so shut and let me fuck you already," Haru growled as he nipped a certain spot on Makoto's neck.

Makoto yelp at the sudden pain, but soon groaned as Haru continued to lick at the spot. Haru's free hand was rubbing on Makoto's cock through his jeans, and Makoto could feel his boxers getting wet and his cock is begging for more friction and attention.

You can't really blame for Haru for doing something like this, he is after all an Alpha, and Makoto is an Omega. So it's completely natural for them to do such things, especially considering both have mutual feelings for each other since they were young, so it's only natural.

If you were near Haru's room, you could slightly hear a zipper going down and moaning from a shy, anxious, and slightly insecure Makoto.

* * *

 

No one knows how Makoto and Haru met, except for Makoto, Haru, and their parents. But even if they've known each other for a long time, you could easily tell that Haru was meant to be a dominating Alpha, while Makoto was meant to be a submissive Omega. You could also tell that the two were meant for each other from the very beginning, so it wasn't a surprise when someone believed that Makoto would be Haru's omega.

"Haru-chan! What does it mean I'll be your omega?" a five year old Makoto asked to a five year old Haru.

"I don't know, why you asked?" Haru replied.

"Well...I heard mommy telling your mommy about me and you becoming...mates? I don't really understand, but if it means I'll be with you all the time, then I don't mind!" Makoto replied.

Haru's cheeks started to become warm, even though both boys don't understand the roles of an Alpha and an Omega quite yet, they were happy to be with each other and not care about anything else. Even though Haru would never admit that.

"Haru-chan, will we be with each other forever and ever?" Makoto asked as he played with the hem of his shirt.

Haru turned his head and pouted. "Of course we'll be with each other, if mommy says we're destined for each other than that's that...and drop the -chan already."

Makoto just giggled and both boys decided to draw some pictures and play with their toys as they held hands.

* * *

 

When the boys started elementary school, you'd see them hanging out with each other all the time, not caring about any of the other kids.

"Makoto, wanna play with us?"

"Ah sorry, but I promised to play with Haru-chan right now, maybe next time," Makoto replied.

"Hey Haru, wanna help us draw some fishes? You are a great drawer," Haru would blink at them and turn his head and continue doing whatever he was doing at the moment.

"I'm sorry for Haru, he um...doesn't really wanna play with anyone right now," Makoto would apologize for Haru.

"Geez Makoto-san, why are you even hanging out with someone like him anyways? He's an Alpha you know, and Alphas usually boss around Omegas."

"H-Haru-chan never bosses me around, so...so you shouldn't think badly of Haru-chan!" Makoto replied. What Makoto hates the most is when people insult Haru, not for saying the bad stuff about being an Alpha, but for saying bad stuff about Haru in general.

"Come on Tachibana-san! you should play with us Omegas instead of an Alpha!"

"I-I don't want to-"

"Oi! leave him alone, if he wants to play with an Alpha, so be it!" A girl with black hair, similar to Haru's, exclaimed.

"Eek! it's Hinata-san! run away!" All the kids then scattered away, leaving Makoto, Haru, and the girl known as Hinata alone.

"T-thank you..." Makoto replied.

"...Whatever, they were getting noisy and I couldn't concentrate on my drawing," Hinata replied. On a closer look, the girl look somewhat similar to Haru, if he was a girl. The only difference was that the girl had her bangs to the side, and she had yellow eyes, but the expression on her face is somewhat similar to Haru's.

"Wah...you look like a girl version of Haru-chan," Makoto said.

"Say that again and punch you," Hinata said as she lifted her right hand and formed a fist.

Suddenly, a low growl could be heard from behind them. Haru was now standing up and was glaring at Haru. This was the first time Makoto has ever seen Haru this mad, and he started to quiver in fear, yet he stood his ground and try to say that this was Haru over and over in his head.

"If you hurt Makoto, you'll regret it," Haru said in a menacing tone.

"H-Haru-chan?" Makoto said as his eyes widened.

"Whatever, you and your omega can continue to play with each other, while I go and continue my drawings," Hinata replied as she turned around and walked back to her table.

Before she left, Makoto exclaimed shyly to her.

"I-I'm sorry for my friends rudeness! a-and thank you!" Makoto exclaimed.

Hinata looked back and gently smiled at him, and then continued walking.

"H-Haru-chan...you really should have been mean to Hinata-chan, she did help me...sorta," Makoto said.

"Hmph! well...she shouldn't have threatened you, I promise to Makoto that I would protect him always," Haru said as he crossed his arms.

"...Thank you...Haru-chan," Makoto smiled at Haru and held his hand. Haru's cheeks started to become warm and he looked away with a scowl on his face.

"Drop the -chan already," Haru complained. Makoto just giggled and the two continued playing with each other.

* * *

 

Even though the two love spending time with each other, even though Haru will never admit it, that doesn't mean they never had any friends; especially when they joined the swimming club.

Rin came in like a storm and brought excitement to both Haru and Makoto's boring lives. Next came in Nagisa, who brought a lot of mischief and trouble for their small group. Life was never boring for the two, even when they thought they wouldn't mind having some peace and quiet once in awhile.

"Hey Haru, you mind if I talk to you for a bit?" Rin asked one day.

"What is it?" Haru asked.

"Well...did your parents ever talk about the roles of an alpha?" Rin asked.

"Mm...yeah, they said that when I'm a bit older I'll start going through a cycle that alphas go through and our smelling senses will start to increase," Haru replied.

"Yeah, and you know about the whole alpha, beta, and omega history right?" Rin said.

"Um...sorta...it's kinda confusing to be honest," Haru said.

"More like you didn't pay attention," Rin said.

"Why are you asking anyways Rin?"

"Well...you know how like a long time ago...alphas and omegas weren't allowed to be mates for awhile until they decided to lift that law," Rin said.

"Yeah....so what?"

"Well you know that the reason that law was lifted was because a lot of alphas love mating with omegas more since omegas tend to be more submissive to alphas," Rin said.

"Okay yeah, thanks for the history lesson here Rin, now what's your point?" Haru asked.

"Well...are you going to mate with Makoto?" Rin asked.

Haru froze. His eyes went wide and his cheeks were warm.

"W-why are you asking me?" Haru said.

"Well...you gotta admit, you two are close, and I wouldn't be surprised if you two did become mates, and I was just wondering when are you going to claim him?" Rin said.

"Rin, Makoto isn't something I should claim, he's my best friend, and I don't want him to feel insecure by forcing him into being my mate," Haru said.

"Ah ha! you didn't reject the idea that Makoto is your possible mate!" Rin teased.

"Shut up! even so...I don't want to force Makoto into anything he doesn't want to do," Haru said.

"Well...I bet that feeling is going to change once you start becoming a full grown alpha, I heard that when alphas get to that age, their senses go haywire once they smell an omega," Rin said.

"That's not going to happen with me Rin, so just drop it already," Haru ordered in a threatening tone.

"Woah, calm down Haru, I'm just saying...as well as warning you," Rin said.

"Warning me? Warning me about what?" Haru asked.

"Well...I'll admit...Makoto is perfect for a lot of alphas, heck if he wasn't with you all the time I'd probably court him right now, and I'm only ten," Rin said.

"What's your point?"

"What I'm saying is that...Makoto could easily be taken away by another alpha, especially since now alphas and omegas can be together, so Makoto looks like a winning prize for a lot of alphas, so if you don't want you 'best friend' being taken away from another alpha, you better start claiming him before it's too late," Rin advised.

Haru's focus was now on the floor and he didn't dare look at Rin. Makoto being with another alpha was...sickening for Haru, and he felt that Makoto belongs to him and no one else, he was his best friend first and they've been together for a long time, so he felt that he had a right to have Makoto to himself all the time.

"...I'll...consider it...thank you...Rin," Haru said.

"No problem, I knew you'd listen to me when it involves your precious Makoto," Rin teased.

Haru then punched Rin on the arm as hard as he can, causing Rin to yelp at the sudden pain. The two then walked back and found Makoto talking to someone, while Nagisa was shaking in fear. Makoto was talking to another Alpha.

"Come on, since I'm an alpha and you're an omega, you gotta listen to what I say and I want you to hang out with me!" the alpha boy said.

"I-I...I'm already hanging out with H-Haru-chan right now...so I-"

"Well he isn't here is he? besides it's not like he claimed you or anything, so it should be fine, right? I bet he wouldn't mind sharing his omega," the boy said.

"W-well...H-Haru...um...he-"

"Hey! leave Mako-chan alone! just because you're an alpha doesn't mean you can boss him around!" Nagisa said as he defended Makoto.

"This doesn't involve a beta like you, so beat it!" Nagisa was really shaking right now, even though betas weren't that submissive to alphas, they still fear them at times like this.

"Oi! leave our friends alone!" Rin exclaimed as he started running to their side.

"Or what? Just because you're another alpha doesn't mean I'm going to back down," the boy said.

"I said leave them alone!" Rin growled. Makoto could see Rin's inner alpha revealing itself. This was the first time Makoto has seen Rin do anything alpha like, and it sorta scares him a bit.

"Yeah! leave Mako-chan alone you big bully!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Fine, if you're going to be stubborn about it, then I'll force you to come with me," the boy said as he was about to grab Makoto's hand, but suddenly Haru quickly grabbed the boy's hand and pushed him away.

"Don't you dare touch my Makoto," Haru growled. Makoto could see Haru's eyes becoming dark. He could also see Haru in a fighting stance. Makoto has seen this type of anger before, but this one was much fiercer than the last one.

Makoto doesn't know what caused his heart to beat fast; the tension, the anger in Haru's eyes, or the fact that Haru considered Makoto to be his. Makoto doesn't know why, but he felt excited to hear that from Haru.

"F-fine...I don't care anyways!" the boy stuttered, but tried to show a brave face. The boy then turned away and walked away from the group.

"Nice going Haru-chan! You got rid of the bully!" Nagisa cheered.

"Yeah, but I could have saved these two dorks without your help," Rin said.

"Uh huh, sure," Haru said.

"What does that suppose to mean!?" Rin exclaimed.

As Rin continue to argue with Haru, while Haru ignored him, both Nagisa and Makoto were laughing at their two friends antics, but Makoto couldn't help but feel his heartbeat racing.

* * *

 

As the boys grew up and things were changing, their lives were also changing. Rin announced that he will be going to Australia and doesn't know when he'll come back to Japan. Since Nagisa was attending another school, Makoto and Haru don't see him anymore, especially since they quit the swimming club. Life was now quiet for the two, or at least, that's what they believed.

It all started when Haru started to feel weird; he asked his mom about it one day, and just thought he had a stomach ache, but soon his stomach ache got worse and he started having a desire to be close with someone, his boy was really hot and he started to pant. That was a sign that Haru was now becoming a full grown alpha. Haru had to stay home for awhile so that he wouldn't attack anyone, especially an omega. So Makoto was not allowed to visit him for awhile until it passes.

Makoto grew worried for his best friend and wanted to comfort him, but because of Ms. Nanase's warning as well as his own mother's warning, he would have to wait until Haru was better. He has read that young alphas who were growing up to be full grown alphas were the most dangerous to be around at the time since they lose all sense of control and would attack anyone, but their families, if near.

Makoto also wondered what it'll feel like when he becomes a full grown omega, he has heard the process was similar except that they'll be the most vulnerable to an alpha or beta. He also heard that young omegas may experience some bleeding, and Makoto was sorta scared of that happening to him.

Surprisingly enough though, on the day Haru was able to come back to school and see everyone was the same day that Makoto's turn to be a full grown omega started. So just like Makoto, Haru was not allowed to see Makoto until he was done.

The pain was terrible for Makoto, and his body was constantly warm. He felt wet in his pants and could smell blood. His smelling has increased and he was now able to smell more things than he was use to. He could even smell a bit of Haru in his room. Makoto felt his cheek growing warm, he really misses Haru and wished he was there to comfort him, but he knew it was too risky to allow someone like Haru to be in the house while he's like this.

Things were starting to be difficult for Haru and Makoto.

* * *

 

Once Makoto was able to go back to school, both him and Haru were excited to see each other once again, though Haru doesn't show it. Makoto was instructed by the doctor that he must take certain pills so that he doesn't leave a scent that will cause an alpha to try and mate with him, or worse, attack him. Makoto only had to take one pill a day and had to remember his heating cycle.

When Makoto met Haru at the step that leads to their houses, he felt relieved and excited to see his best friend again. When Makoto came closer, he suddenly senses something different with Haru. When Makoto looked at Haru, he looks exactly the same, but when he looked into his eyes, he realizes that they were much more darker than before. Makoto doesn't know why, but he feels intimidated by Haru, but he tried to ignore this feeling and pulled one of his signature smiles.

Haru looked at him closely, but started to walk without saying anything. Makoto followed and soon both were walking side by side.

"...It's great to see you...Haru-chan," Makoto said.

"...Drop the -chan already...and...it's great to see you too...Makoto," Haru said quietly.

The two continued to walk to school together with the occasional shoulders brushing against each other. Without anyone looking or at least without them knowing, they linked their hands together and were holding hands until they arrived to school.

* * *

 

High school was somewhat better. Nagisa returned to Haru and Makoto's lives and were happy to have him back, next Rin came back, but his personality has changed from when he was a young boy, but after some confrontation and comfort, Rin was now their friend again, there was also Rei who joined their group of friend and has helped the boys form a full time swimming club, along with Rin's sister, Gou. Finally there was Sousuke, who Haru didn't like at first, but after awhile, the two respected each other and were comfortable enough to be around each other.

Life was now better for Haru and Makoto, until the talk about finding your mate became a thing.

"Everyone! I'd like to make an announcement!" Nagisa said one day when all the boys decided to have a sleepover at Haru's house, much to Haru's dismay.

"You don't have to shout Nagisa," Rin pointed out.

"But it wouldn't sound exciting if I said it in a normal tone," Nagisa replied.

"He does somewhat have a point there," Makoto said.

"Ugh, fine...what is it that you want to say Nagisa?"

"Me and Rei are officially together!" Nagisa said.

"Y-you're going to announce it now! I'd thought you'd say it during club!" Rei exclaimed.

"Yeah, but Rin wouldn't be there, so what perfect timing to say it then now where everyone is here! Sousuke included!" Nagisa said.

"So that's why you wanted to have a sleepover at Haru's house all of a sudden," Makoto said.

"Uh huh! smart right?" Nagisa laughed.

"So wait, you two are finally mating now?" Rin said.

"Yep! and the best part about it is that me and Rei are both betas!" Nagisa smiled.

"Well...congratulations you two," Makoto said.

"T-thank you Makoto-senpai," Rei stuttered as he tried to hide his blushing face.

"Aw, Rei is super cute when he's blushing!" Nagisa said as he hug Rei.

"N-Nagisa! not in front of them!" Rei exclaimed. Everyone, except for Haru, started to laugh. Soon Rin coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Well...since Nagisa confessed, I guess I should confess as well, me and Sousuke are also mating," Rin said.

"..."

"...Isn't anyone going to be surprised about that?" Rin asked.

"To be honest, we kinda knew already, especially that one time when we visited you guys and we heard noises and groaning inside your rooms and-"

"I-I get it! I remember! shut up about that!" Rin exclaimed.

"We're happy for both of you," Makoto said.

"Yeah, it's not everyday two alphas become a thing," Haru said.

"Well...we live in modern times, so might as well as break some rules!" Rin said.

"W-well...not all of them at least, some are very useful if you think about it," Makoto said.

"Right...anyways don't you have anything to announce?" Rin said.

"...What?"

"I mean...you know...don't you two have anything to say?"

"...Oh well um...Haru got some new swimsuits...I guess," Makoto said.

"I don't mean about that!" Rin exclaimed, "besides, all of his swimsuits look the same!"

"No they're not, they fit differently," Haru replied.

"Shut up! What I mean is are you two mating yet?"

"E-Eh!?" Makoto started to blush and was trying desperately to hide.

"Seriously? you two aren't mating yet?" Rin said.

"Wow, I'd always thought you two were together already," Nagisa said.

"W-well...w-we're not..." Makoto said shyly. Makoto started to worry and all he wanted to do was hide from everyone. Seeing Makoto in distress, Haru finally step up.

"Hey, isn't that horror movie going on about now?" Haru said.

"You're right! hurry! turn on the TV!" Nagisa exclaimed.

Everyone now forgot about that conversation and their attention was now on the scenes that was happening on the TV. Makoto was glad that the conversation was over, but now has to worry about the movie. Haru sat next to Makoto and held his hand without anyone seeing. Makoto calmed down a bit and was glad that Haru was there to protect him.

* * *

 

Everyone was now sleeping, after a long night of horror movies, junk food, and stories, everyone was now tired and were ready to get to sleep. As everyone was sleeping, only Makoto and Haru were awake.

"...Haru...are you awake?" Makoto whispered so to not disturb anyone.

"Yeah..."

"...Haru...I just want to say...thank you," Makoto said.

"For what?"

"...For always being there...for always protecting me, and for always sticking by me...I appreciate it," Makoto said.

"...Makoto."

"Yes Haru?"

"...I love you," Haru said. Haru then pull the covers up to his head so that Makoto couldn't see his blushing face.

"...I love you too, Haru-chan," Makoto smiled.

"...Drop the -chan already," Haru said. The two finally settled and finally went to sleep. Both of their hands linked together.

* * *

 

Finally Haru and Makoto were together, but that doesn't mean there weren't any complications.

"Makoto...were you with another alpha?" Haru said.

"Eh? Oh well you see Kisumi came by to the Iwatobi pool to pick up his little brother, so I guess the smell came from him," Makoto said.

"You know I hate it when another alpha is with you," Haru said.

"Haru, you know I only belong to you, I would never go be with another alpha, I only love Haru," Makoto said.

"Still...I hate it when you're with someone else but me," Haru said.

"W-well...I hate it when you can't trust me!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Makoto," Haru warned. Makoto flinched and was about to step back, but held his ground.

"D-don't you dare try to order me around Haru! You have no right to do that!" Makoto exclaimed. Without hearing what Haru had to say, Makoto ran up the steps that lead to his house, leaving Haru alone.

"..." Haru felt like an idiot, he shouldn't have yelled at Makoto, and he should have trusted him. It was all his alpha instincts fault. Haru was about to walk home when he sense a familiar presence he hasn't felt since elementary school.

"Hinata-san...what are you doing here?" Haru said as he turned around.

"I thought I'd walk around since I'll be moving back to Tokyo."

"I see..."

"That was some fight you two had, the first I've ever seen it actually," Hinata said.

"...I...I didn't mean any of it you know...I was just-"

"Jealous, I know...a lot of alphas are easily jealous...I guess you could say I'm sorta jealous too," Hinata said.

"You are?"

"...Yeah...I'm jealous that Makoto chose you...if you couldn't tell...I always had a crush on that cutie...I kinda have a bigger crush on him now since he's all tall and grown up...but of course...he chose you...so...you better go over there and apologized, or else alphas like me will try to snatch him away when we see an opening."

"...Thank you," Haru said as he started heading towards Makoto's house.

"You're really lucky...Nanase-san," Hinata said as she walks away.

* * *

 

Once Haru saw Makoto outside his house, he immediately hug Makoto from behind and started apologizing. Makoto turned around and hug Haru back, while also apologizing. The two hold on to each other for awhile until Haru broke the silence.

"I want you to stay over," Haru said.

"B-but Haru-ch-"

"I want you to stay over." Haru repeated in an alpha tone. Makoto doesn't know why, but he loves it when Haru uses that tone on him. Makoto nodded and went inside, probably to tell his mom and to get his stuff.

"Alright dear, I'll see you tomorrow then," Makoto's mother said.

"Aw! no fair! I want to stay at Haru's house too!" Ran shouted.

"Can we please stay over as well big brother?" Ren asked.

"Now now you two, I need you to stay here, it is after all a school night for the two of you," Makoto's mother said.

"Aw man!" the two shouted in unison.

"I'll see you two tomorrow, and I promise I'll bring some of Haru's cookies once I convince him into making them of course," Makoto said.

"Yay! thanks big brother!" Ran said. Makoto's twin sibling then gave Makoto a hug and ran upstairs to finish their homework.

With Makoto's over the night bag already packed, he left his house and walked with Haru to his house.

* * *

 

Makoto doesn't know how they ended up like this. At first, they were doing their homework in Haru's room, then they decided to take a break, then that break turn into them making out, and finally, making out turned into Haru pinning Makoto, nibbling his neck, and rubbing his throbbing cock against his jeans, causing the bigger male to moan and beg for more.

"H-Haru-chan! w-we really shouldn't be doing this...w-we haven't even taken a bath yet..." Makoto barely said as he kept interrupting himself with a groan.

"Well it's Makoto's fault for being in heat early, so it's only natural that I should help you with that," Haru said.

"B-but-"

"Makoto." Makoto looked at Haru and felt his body getting excited. He always was afraid of that certain look Haru does when trying to be intimidating, but now, he loves it when they do things such as this.

"A-alright Haru-chan, but please be gentle this time, and don't leave any marks, I don't want the guys to question me about it again," Makoto said.

"Don't worry, besides...they'll always know you belong to me," Haru said as he started removing his pants.

"Y-yes...I only belong to Haru-chan," Makoto said as he started taking off his own clothes and preparing himself for Haru.

"Drop the -chan," Haru said as he inserted himself into Makoto and started to thrust into him and deep as he can.

"A-ah!" Makoto moaned.

Haru continued to thrust into him, while kissing Makoto on the neck, chest, and his lips. Makoto was now losing all of his senses as pleasure started to take over his mind. Haru was now fighting back his own moans as he continue to thrust into Makoto's tight opening. To give Makoto more pleasure, Haru started pumping on Makoto's dick with his hands.

"A-ah! H-Haru! i-if you do that then I-I'll cum even faster!" Makoto said through his clenched teeth.

"Y-you better, I'm about to cum myself," Haru said.

With a couple more thrusts and pumping, they finally climaxed.

* * *

 

"H-Haru! I told you we should have done it! now your bed is all messy, and it's going to be awhile before it's clean!" Makoto whined.

"Don't worry about it, we'll just share the futon," Haru said as he started to put the messy sheets into the washing machine.

"E-even so...w-we still shouldn't have done that..."

"...Well I'm glad we did it," Haru said.

"W-why's that?"

"Well...now people will really know that you belong to me," Haru said as he held Makoto's hand.

"....I've always belonged to you Haru, from the day we've met," Makoto said as he smiled his signature smile that warms Haru's heart.

"Good," Haru then kissed Makoto fully on the lips and the two decided to start preparing dinner.

* * *

 

"Eh? Mako-chan, what's that bruise you got there on you neck? Did Haru-chan give you a hickey?" Nagisa teased.

"N-Nagisa! that's a private matter!" Rei exclaimed.

"Eh...H-Haru!" Makoto exclaimed.

Said swimmer ignored everyone and continued swimming and thinking of what to do with Makoto later.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow...I hope that went okay, again I'm sorry if I make any mistakes on what an Alpah/Beta/Omega dynamic story is suppose to be technically. I did my best to make an aggressive Haru and submissive Makoto as much as I can, so yeah....but I do hope you enjoyed the story. Now all I gotta do is update Haru the Android and It's Hard Being a Girl!
> 
> Also I'm sorry if the whole...lewd stuff is kinda lacking, this is technically my first time writing lewd stuff for a yaoi couple, and not only that, but it's been awhile since I've written lewd stuff for awhile, so I'm kinda rusty.
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy it! see ya guys next time!


End file.
